


Hard To See The Clouds When You're Six Feet Underground

by Destinyawakened



Series: Destiny Arrives [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Living as dead men, Living in Italy, M/M, just some family cuteness, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: A peek into domestic life after death for  Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark, and their little family.





	Hard To See The Clouds When You're Six Feet Underground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MJLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLS/gifts).



“Alright, tall, dark, and broody,” Tony boasted as he pushed the bedroom door open, the sound of scampering feet falling down the hall behind him and then into the bedroom, between his legs. “Watch it!”

“Sorry!” a little voice yelped, a flurry of red, gold, and brown developing the space the child had been, and now was no longer, following her like a trailing cloud as she jumped onto the bed. “Daddy! Wake up!”

Rolling over, Bruce covered his head with one arm, but peeked out at her, a smile in his eyes as she bent over to see him anyway. “Five minutes.”

“No, wake up!” she said again and physically picked up his arm to move him, too heavy for her, so Bruce rolled with the motion, sunlight from the newly drawn back curtains through the window cascading down over sun-kissed, tan skin.

“Alright, alright,” Bruce said, moving into sitting and then curled his arm around her as she reached for the tray Tony had. “You did this on purpose.”

“Did I?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes a little, playfully, mouth shifted to the side. “Can’t prove it.”

“No?”

Leaning over, Tony pecked Bruce on the mouth and gently set the tray in his lap with Morgan’s help. “Not even the world’s greatest detective can prove that.” He sighed, smiling against Bruce’s lips as he held it a second longer, voice lower. “Besides, it’s the only decent way to get you to wake up.”

A giggle broke the moment as Morgan sat up on her knees to smooch them both on the cheek, trying to get in on their secrets. Tony gave her a pointed, but kind look. “Do you want your breakfast or not?”

“I doooo!” she singsonged and sat back down, nicely, hands folded in her lap.

Bruce placed a napkin in her lap and handed her a small plate of pancakes, pre-cut, with a fork. “I assume this one is yours, no one’s cut up my pancakes for me in a long time.”

“I dunno, I bet if we asked Grandpa Alfred he’d tell us otherwise,” Tony chimed in, sitting on the side of the bed nearest Bruce, stealing bacon off his place.

“Grandpa Alfred isn’t here.”

“Yet.” 

“Grandpa’s coming to visit!” Morgan exclaimed like she couldn’t keep her excitement and secret in much longer.

“Is he?” Bruce gave her a fond look, nudging her plate a little to keep it in her lap.

Tony munched away on the bacon and then slipped a finger through some syrup and sucked it off thoughtfully. “Mhm. Pep is headed this way with him as we speak.”

Chewing as he took in the news, Bruce offered Tony a bite of pancakes, sure that he’d made everything and not yet bothered to eat. It was routine now. Pepper Potts, Tony’s CEO for his company and longtime Personal Assistant before that, had graciously offered to surrogate for them, years ago, when she found out Bruce was still alive. It was an ongoing secret now, and Pepper had played it off as she and Tony had a child together, but with Tony dead to the whole world, people were starting to ask questions.

“Everyone still buying the foreign school thing?” he asked.

Tony slipped his mouth around the fork and pulled the soft, syrupy cakes off with his tongue and teeth. He gave a shrug and swallowed. “Kinda? She’s five Bruce. Even my dad wasn’t so cruel to send me to boarding school so young.”

“She never told anyone it was a boarding school. She’s here with Happy.”

“Yeah, but we’re going to have to be prepared for the worst.”

Tony, for all his can-do attitude and charm, putting on that happy face and optimism, sure didn’t have a lot of it when his walls were down. Bruce set his breakfast aside and wrapped an arm around Tony, chin on his shoulder. Tony smelled like warm, expensive French cologne, butter, and sugar. Arms wrapping around Tony tighter, Bruce kissed his jaw.

“It’s going to be fine. We’ll have Pepper take her back to the States now and then,” Bruce insisted, turning Tony’s face toward him. “It will be fine,” he promised, sealing it with a kiss. “We’re always careful.”

For now, this was their family, and if push came to shove, they’d shove back harder to keep it that way.


End file.
